


The Sun will Shine 明日驕陽

by Fengyang



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-01
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-10-02 03:52:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17257076
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fengyang/pseuds/Fengyang
Summary: 在跨年夜，Thor拉著Loki回到了紐約。





	The Sun will Shine 明日驕陽

「我們在這裡做什麼？」Loki面無表情地問。

 

海邊的風很大，他這樣問的時候頭髮被風吹得擋住了視線。Loki不太高興地用手固定住自己的頭髮，順手施展了一個屏障將他們包覆住。

 

屏障擋住了海風，連帶地也讓地面上人群喧鬧的聲音變得遙遠。Thor將身體微微往前傾，讓自己可以看清楚下方的人群。

 

他們此時坐在一棟建築物屋頂的邊緣，建築物用中庭人的標準看來有點高度，但用阿斯加德人的標準看來不值得一提，所以他倒不是真的很擔心Loki會把他推下去。這倒不是說Loki以前沒有把他從更高的地方推下去過，但那時候他還沒有失去他的鎚子，所以那又是另外一個故事了。

 

「這是中庭的傳統，」他解釋，「顯然當倒數結束的時候，那個—」他指著廣場對面的建築物上方吊著的大球，「—會掉下來，象徵新的一年的開始。」

 

「那跟我們有什麼關係？」Loki偏過頭望向他，「這不是我們的傳統。」

 

Loki這樣說的時候臉上的表情沒有任何變化，語氣甚至還透露出一點真誠的困惑，但Thor認識Loki認識了一輩子，Loki沒有表現出來，不代表他沒有在盤算什麼。

 

而考慮到他對人類一貫的態度，Thor實在很難保證Loki不會做什麼毀了廣場上的人類——或是整個中庭——的新年。

 

「我知道，但是現在我們在中庭——」Thor說，注意到Loki警惕——不是那種和敵人交手時的警惕，而是那種他已經很久沒有從Loki臉上看到的『我知道你這種表情，你正準備要做某種傻事而我不想要參與你那愚蠢的計畫』的警惕——地看著他，「——我想我們可以體驗一下他們的傳統。」

 

「多麼多愁善感，哥哥。」Loki評價。

 

Thor本來已經準備好理由說服Loki留下來，但Loki沒再說什麼，而是將視線重新移到底下的舞台上，看起來是真的在看舞台上的表演。

 

他看著Loki的側臉，好奇自己是否真的了解過Loki。他的弟弟有條能說善道的舌頭，但在私底下卻一直是沉默的那一個。

 

母親一直是家中最了解Loki的人，父親跟他則對Loki束手無策。

 

在接連失去了母親與父親以後，Thor本來敢說自己是九界中最了解Loki的人。他可以看透Loki的幻象，也可以看透Loki的那些小把戲，但自從他們來到中庭以後，他發現自己越來越不了解Loki。

 

這感覺就像是小時候他練完武後去找Loki，他站在圖書館的門口看Loki讀那些根本就沒有人會去讀的魔法書。那時候的Loki像是另外一個世界的人——不是作為約頓海姆的王子，那時候他們還不知道Loki的真實身分——而就只是，與眾不同。

 

他不再了解他的弟弟，他們花了幾乎一輩子的時間在一起，而他卻只能看著他熟悉的弟弟一點一滴地變成他不再熟悉的人。

 

他似乎不再這麼尖銳了，有時候甚至會露出看似真心的笑容。那些從Loki學會第一個魔法後就一直是Loki一部份的幻術與小把戲全不見了，但Thor知道那是不可能的事，那是Loki，更大的可能是Loki找到了新的方法混淆他。

 

誰知道，也許此時坐在他旁邊的根本不是真正的Loki。

 

「所以我們就只是坐在這裡，然後等著那顆大球掉下來？」Loki問，懶洋洋地靠著他，毫不客氣地用他當著支點。

 

「對。」Thor回答。

 

有幾分鐘的時間，他們就只是沉默地看著下方的人群。廣場上到處都是人，如果他想，Thor可以聽見他們每一個人的聲音，但是他選擇讓自己忽視那些聲音。這一切都顯得生氣蓬勃，像是孩提時代，他在暴風雪終於停歇之後跑進庭院，在挖開的雪下看到了鮮綠的嫩葉。

 

寒風凜冽，那一天很冷，他記得他吐出的每一口氣都變成了霧氣，但那一抹綠就這麼鮮明地刻在他的記憶裡。

 

「所以那顆球是什麼意思？」Loki問，舉起手，「如果我現在把它弄破—」

 

Thor壓下自己的弟弟那隻蠢蠢欲動的手，「你什麼都不會做，我們會等到那顆球該掉下來的時候。」

 

「好吧，哥哥。」Loki妥協，沒掙扎，就讓他這樣抓著自己的手腕。

 

中庭的冬季並不寒冷，Thor雖然穿著冬季的軟甲，但他甚至不需要換上更能禦寒的厚重披風。

 

「你記不記得我們小時候，有一年的冬天特別的冷？」他問Loki。

 

「我來自約頓海姆，我不怕冷。」Loki指出。

 

「我那時候又不知道。」Thor大笑起來，那已經是幾千年前的事了，但感覺起來就好像剛剛才發生過一樣。「風雪持續了幾個月，終於放晴了以後我們跑到院子裡去玩。」

 

「你像是一個傻瓜一樣，一頭衝進院子裡，像個瘋子一樣在地上掘雪，我得在你身邊放火球讓你保暖—」

 

「—但我還是一直病到春天。」Thor接下Loki的句子，「啊，美好的回憶。」

 

「傻瓜。」Loki評論。

 

Thor沒有反駁。

 

事實上，Loki記反了。他先放了火球，那些火球融化了院子裡的雪，Thor是看到那些露出頭的嫩葉才去掘雪的。

 

Loki從來不會做這種弄髒衣服的事，那天他就只是站在旁邊，好奇地看著Thor，試著判斷他到底想做什麼。

 

然後當他看到那些冒出頭的嫩葉，那些即使經歷了幾個月的寒冬，也依然頑強存活的嫩葉時，一個巨大的笑容佔據了他的臉。

 

陽光折射在雪上，光燦得幾乎讓Thor睜不開眼。他往後坐進雪裡，瞇著眼看著他背著陽光的弟弟。雪很冰，他的手幾乎凍僵了，但是他知道他在發抖不是因為寒冷，而是因為其它的東西。

 

因為那一個笑容是這麼巨大、這麼純粹，讓那感覺起來幾乎像是新的開始終於來了。

 

\----- The Sun will Shine 明日驕陽 完-----


End file.
